Self-aligning spherical bearings with the bearing surface of a fabric lining such as teflon (polytetrafluorolthylene) are used extensively for service requiring a high load factor, at low r.p.m.'s. These bearings are particularly attractive as having freedom from periodic lubrication, high load capacity, self-aligning capability, and freedom from catastrophic failure modes such as seizure. These types of bearings have long service life under heavy loads. However, if the bearing is exposed to contaminants such as hydraulic fluid, anti-icing fluid, or abrasive solids, the service life of the bearing may be greatly reduced. Various types of seals are being used to attempt to seal out contaminants. In Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,201, the outer race is modified to have an inwardly directed annular groove near each side to retain a composite sealing ring of a metal ring encased in an elastomeric rubber to extend between and seal off the area between races. In Connolly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,538, a thin ring of nylon is deflectively extended between the two races and is held in place with snap rings seated in annular grooves in the outer race. A sealing device was discovered that effectively seals conventional lined bearings.